rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an Author: "This Will Be The Day"
Hello and welcome to author analysis. Today I will analyze "This will be the day" The opening song of the series and first song on the soundtrack, it pretty much convey what RWBY is. TWBTD is RWBY in a nutshell. so le's check it's entrails and see what we can find out. They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. Prepare for your greatest moments; Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower. If this part isn't about Ruby, I will eat the cast on my leg. A child, a warrior and her finest hour where her dreams will bloom. Sounds about right, ladies and gentlemen, Ruby Rose. We are lightning, Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder. Now this part is interesting, first of it's in plural so this isn't about Ruby anymore. Lightning staying from thunder. A separation of some sort. Miracles of ancient wonder... It seem to be talking about men in general. you know made from dust? Or maybe Huntsman and Huntresses? This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope your ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, And victory is in a simple soul. Again "we" as in plural. I feel this is about the new student groups in general. The start at Beacon and the new thinking they will bring. Especially RWBY. Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm. You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm. Singular. Who do we know that will be a great defender and want's a fairy tale with romance? Ruby again. Beware that the light is fading; Beware if the dark returns. This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn. Now we have a warning and it is adressed to the previous paragraph. So it's a warning to Ruby. Legends scatter. Day and night will sever. Hope and peace are lost forever. The old generation will be defeated and hope will be lost. This will be the day we've waited for. We are lightning. Welcome to a world of new solutions. This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, That victory is in a simple soul. The new generation will be there to restore hope and save the day. Now le me put this all together. This song is about Ruby arriving at Beacon finding friends and love and her destiny. She and her friends will stand when all is lost and save the day. This will become stuff of legends. Simple no? Got your own interpretation? I'd like to hear it! please post it in the comments. Category:Blog posts